The present invention generally relates to convertible automotive vehicle roofs, and more particularly to a backlite control system in a convertible vehicle.
Soft-top convertible roofs for use in automotive vehicles have commonly consisted of a fabric top supported by at least four roof bows and a glass back window, also known as a backlite. As the convertible roof is extended or retracted, the backlite tends to partially collapse into a portion of the vehicle""s rear interior space due to its weight pulling the loose fabric top. This can intrude into the rear of the passenger compartment thereby undesirably interfering with passengers, seat backs or other objects.
To overcome this concern, control links have occasionally been employed in convertible roof systems to control the movement of the backlite during advancement and retraction of the roof. An example of such a control link is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,788,316 entitled, xe2x80x9cFolding Top for a Convertiblexe2x80x9d which issued to Rothe on Aug. 4, 1998. A device such as this, however, includes a complicated combination of articulating, heavy, metal links which attach to the side of the backlite. These links are not preferable because they are inflexible, cumbersome and may not provide for the desired accuracy of control of the backlite during extension and retraction of the roof assembly.
Another conventional method of controlling the position of the backlite during roof operation is to use ramps attached to the vehicle""s rear seatbacks. As the roof is extended or retracted, the backlite is guided along these ramps into its desired position. However this method for controlling the backlite is not desirable as the repetitive movement of the backlite along the ramps causes rubbing and wearing of the vehicle seat backs and a lack of positioning accuracy.
In accordance with the present invention, a backlite control system is provided for an automotive vehicle having a convertible roof. In another aspect of the present invention, a backlite control link uses a living hinge to aid in controlling the travel of the backlite during expansion and retraction of the convertible roof. A further aspect of the present invention employs a backlite control link directly connected to the number four roof bow of the convertible roof assembly. In still another aspect of the present invention, a backlite control link is polymeric.
The backlite control system of the present invention is advantageous over conventional devices because the present invention employs a living hinge and directly attaches the backlite to the roof bow. This is advantageous because the living hinge permits a smoother control of the backlite during operation of the roof. In addition, the control link of the present invention accurately controls the movement of the backlite so as to prevent the backlite from interfering with persons or objects located in the rear passenger area of the vehicle during movement of the roof. Another advantage of the control link of the present invention is that it is constructed of a relatively small and simple part made of polymeric material which is lighter in weight and much less complex than conventional metal linkages thereby improving vehicle fuel efficiency and piece cost. Additional advantages and features of the present invention will become apparent from the following description and appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.